


Who needs a desk anyways?

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Hair, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks, soft kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: He was one of the keenest strategists the galaxy had ever known.  This wasn’t a conceit.  It was widely accepted, even by his detractors.  But Hux still had no idea how this had become their routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/post/153430678791/kylo-dozing-with-his-head-in-huxs-lap-as-hux-runs):
> 
> _Kylo dozing with his head in Hux's lap as Hux runs his hands gently through his hair subconsciously, the action being natural and forthcoming at this point._

He was one of the keenest strategists the galaxy had ever known. This wasn’t a conceit. It was widely accepted, even by his detractors. But Hux still had no idea how this had become their routine. Tapping away at his datapad as he shifted on the couch, Hux took turns scowling at the lightly snoring hulk in his lap and the datapad propped up against a pillow on his left.

“You’re thinking too hard.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, my dearest Consort. Am I disturbing your beauty rest?”

A single eye blinked up at him from between tousled locks, then sagged shut again.

“Talk it through, then. It always helps.”

“Well, if you insist.” 

Humming in agreement, Kylo shifted, hair sliding through Hux’s fingers.

“We need to address the situation along the Outer Rim. More rabble rousing. You’d think they’d have noticed that their children have stopped starving to death by now, wouldn’t you?”

“Mm-hmmm.”

“And it looks like we won’t be able to get out of putting in an appearance at that event on Coruscant next month. I do hope you managed to squeeze a few minutes for that fitting into your busy nap schedule last month.”

Another sleepy murmur, and Kylo snuggled in closer, arm snaking in around Hux’s waist.

“This really isn’t conducive to getting work done,” Hux groused at the mop of black hair even as his fingers continued to card through the soft locks. “You could have at least flopped down on my other side.” 

“More comfortable here.”

“We have a bed, you know.”

“But you’re not in it.” 

He could hear the pout in Kylo’s voice. Rolling his eyes, Hux scrolled through to the next message.

“You’re getting better at typing with your off hand.”

“Yes, all the time I lose now I’ll make up later if I ever injure the right. Thank you, Ren, that’s such a great comfort.”

He’d never admit how he loved the look of those soft curls wrapping themselves around his wrist. But he’d let himself get distracted again.

“You’re a menace,” he muttered as he rearranged the pillow under his ‘pad.

“Uh-huh. Your menace.”

“That’s not what I said,” he groused, but he felt an affectionate grin tug at the corners of his mouth as the arm around his waist tightened. 

“Wake me up when you’re done.”

“Hopefully that happens before you put my legs to sleep.” 

The minutes passed and he ticked items off one by one as Kylo’s breath slowed under the gentle caresses. Even after he finished everything that demanded his attention, Hux stayed where he was, fingers still in motion, smiling down at his snoring knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say Hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
